Chaos Mode
Chaos Mode is the true final mode of the first dimension, it is the hardest mode ever since it has the true final boss of the game, it can be summoned when you do this thing: How to Start Chaos Mode? To start chaos mode you need to go to the statue in the middle of the map. If you want to unlock this mode, you need to put 5 keys in the statue. The Keys *Death Key *Destruction Key *Darkness Key *Crystal/End Key *Infinity Key The mode itself In this mode, you need to beat Infinity - God of all Doblons. In this mode, all things that can instakill everything from the Infinity Battlegrounds, cannot Insta Kill it and instead will have to hit the enemies 1 Centillion times to kill them. If the enemy can kick IGoaD and its minions, the ship will be kicked from the server until the server beats Chaos Mode How do enemies spawn? #500 Forgotten Ships, 250 Chaoctic Ships, 250 Crimson Ships, and First Phase of Crystal - Servant of Infinity #Endgame Boss Wave 1: Mortus, Ship of Death and Crystal - Servant of Infinity Second Phase #Endgame Boss Wave 2: Destructo, Ship of Destruction and Crystal - Servant of Infinity Third Phase #Endgame Boss Wave 3: Sombrius, Ship of Darkness and Crystal - Servant of Infinity Fourth Phase #Super Endgame Boss Wave 1: End - Emperor of the Battleground #Super Endgame Boss Wave 2: Crystal - Servant of Infinity Fifth Phase and 500 Infinity Ships #TRUE FINAL BOSS Wave: Infinity - God of all Doblons and 500 Infinity Ships Messages *"CHAOS MODE: No one can join"- when Chaos Mode Starts *"Mortus has been spawned!" - when Mortus spawns *"Destructo have been spawned!" - when Destructo spawns *"Sombrius have been spawned!" - when Sombrius spawns *"End - the Emperor have been spawned!" - when EEotB spawns *"Crystal - the Servant has been spawned!" - when CSoI spawns *"INFINITY - GOD OF EVERYTHING Have been spawned!" - when IGoaD spawns Quotes Ingame Waves *"Welcome to Chaos Mode, are you ready to die? HERE COME 1000 MINIONS!" *"Wave X Completed, 1 Million EXP has been rewarded" *"Okay, you better look out, here comes Mortus!" *"Hmm, maybe I should send Destructo!" *"OKAY, FINAL TITAN! Sombrius!" *"GO, MY EMPEROR, GET THEM TO THEIR END!" *"Crystal, GO GET EM! THEY SHALL HAVE no soul!" *"UGH, I JUST GONNA KILL MYSELF!" *"IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE, I GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Winning "Congratulations! you beat chaos mode! SERVER REOPENS IN 1 HOUR." Losing "HAHAHAHAHA! I KILLED YOU! NOW I HAVE CONQUERED THE FIRST SERVER!" - when Infinity destroys the first server. "HAHAHAHAHA! NOW I DESTROYED HALF OF THE GAME'S SERVERS!" - when Infinity destroys half of the game "YES! FINALLY! I DESTROYED ALL SERVERS!" - when Infinity destroys all of the game servers Endings If you win without a bullet hitting you, the server will be reopened and you will unlock the second dimension If you win, you get all of the rewards, and the server will be reopened in 1 hour If you lose in the first server, Infinity will ban this server for 1 hour If you lose in the Xth server and it is the half of all servers, Infinity will ban half of the servers for 10 hours If you lose in the final server, Infinity will ban all servers for 1 day Codes for this mode Typing 9371286450 will use cheats on Ənssᴉʇ lnɟɹəʍod ʇnq ʎɥs əɥʇ ‘ɐuəɥʇ∀, The Ultima Pepsi 4131, and Pepsilina and remove the things they use when there's a game mode that effects the boss (NOTE: IF THE CODE DOESN'T WORK, IT WILL BAN THESE THINGS FROM THE GAME UNTIL THE SERVER BEATS CHAOS MODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)Category:Gamemodes